


unravel

by sungbeen



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cock Slapping, Dom/sub Undertones, Humiliation, Kink Discovery, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Small Penis, Teasing, specifically about the small dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungbeen/pseuds/sungbeen
Summary: The first time Izuru and Shuuhei fall into bed together.





	unravel

**Author's Note:**

> so,,,,, there isn't any kink negotiation in this fic bc i was too lazy to write the scenes, but whatever kira tries, hisagi is 100% ALL ABOUT IT

Shuuhei is spread out on Izuru’s futon, hands immobilised behind his head with a length of cloth and shivering slightly from the cold. Izuru himself is sitting in perfect  _ seiza _ position next to the futon, every muscle the image of Japanese propriety except for his eyes, which are fixed on Shuuhei’s erect cock with poorly concealed interest.

Looking down at himself, Shuuhei can see the wet line his painfully hard dick has drawn on his stomach and shivers at the memory of how he’d gotten aroused in the first place. Earlier, Izuru had made him strip and lie on the futon with his legs spread before he’d tied him down. At that time, Shuuhei’s cock hadn’t been hard quite yet, and Izuru had stared at it in interest, cooing, “It’s so  _ small _ , Hisagi-san, how do you  _ do _ anything with it? Even your balls are longer than that tiny thing.”

To Shuuhei’s shock, both the embarrassment of being exposed to Izuru’s eyes and the blond boy mocking his size had caused blood unwillingly rush to his cock, filling it up and making it slowly move to point towards his chest. He’d closed his eyes then, unable to bear looking at the evidence of how twisted and weird he was, but Izuru’s gentle hand on his cheek made him open his eyes again to gaze questioningly at the blonde.

“Hisagi-san, there’s no need to be ashamed of what you like,” the shorter shinigami said calmly. “But if it’s any consolation, I’m as aroused as you are, although my arousal is far easier to spot than yours.”

Izuru’s first sentence had made Shuuhei relax a little, but the lieutenant’s second cheeky statement caused him to tense and open his mouth to defend himself indignantly. Izuru snorts and leans down, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Shuuhei’s lips before crouching fully to slip his tongue into the taller shinigami’s mouth.

Now fully distracted by Izuru’s tongue exploring his mouth, Shuuhei fails to notice Izuru’s right coming up his body, index finger wet with lube and jerks in surprise at the first cold brush against his nipple.   


“A-ah, what the fuck! Kira-san!” he yelps. Izuru pulls away from the kiss to smirk up at him. “Be quiet, Hisagi-san, the barrack walls are thin and we’ve barely even started.”

Shuuhei has to close his eyes at that, Izuru’s nonchalant statement reminding him that they have a whole night to themselves and that he is currently entirely at the blond man’s will.

“Got it, Hisagi-san?” Izuru asks, but without waiting for the answer, he bends and takes a nipple into his mouth, pinching the other one between his thumb and lubed index finger. 

Unbidden, a small whimper tears its way out of Shuuhei, and he has to make a concerted effort to bite back on his moans as Izuru begins to pleasure him in earnest.

Gently trapping Shuuhei’s nipple between his teeth, Izuru flicks his tongue back and forth across it, stimulating the dusky bud. All the while, his right hand is working circles around Shuuhei’s left nipple, sensitising both the small nub and the areola to almost unbearable levels.

Shuuhei’s cock is throbbing, more and more precum slipping from the head of his cock to pool on his abs. He raises his hips slightly in the hope of being able to rub himself a little against Izuru’s leg, but Izuru pins his hips down easily with one arm, tsking at him.

“Hisagi-san, didn’t we agree that I would be the one giving you pleasure? Control yourself, please.”

Rather than making him feel embarrassed, Izuru’s firm words send a shot of heat through Shuuhei’s stomach down to his groin, making his neglected cock twitch.

Izuru notices it, of course, and now, they’re both looking at Shuuhei’s dick. Instead of wilting with the interest, the little traitor seems to perk up even further. Shuuhei can see how the head is almost gleaming in the low light, and the knowledge that Izuru brought him to this point without so much as a touch on his dick is too erotic for him to bear.

“K-Kira-san, please  _ do _ something,” Shuuhei begs, finally breaking down.

Izuru smirks. “I’ll do something, all right, but it may not be what you want.”

He pushes himself off the futon, and Shuuhei, turning his head to follow the shorter’s movements, notices that he is still fully clothed. If anyone were to walk into the room at that moment, they would know in an instant who was in control of the situation. The thought shouldn’t be as hot as he finds it, but tonight seems to be a night of kink discoveries for Shuuhei.

Izuru begins to strip off his shihakusho, exposing long lean lines of pale chest and abdomen and small pink nipples, a stark contrast to Shuuhei’s own darker brown nubs.

Shuuhei whines under his breath, silently cursing his bound hands because he wants to  _ touch _ , to run his hands down Izuru’s exposed body and to make him feel as good as he’d made Shuuhei feel.

He’s just opening his mouth to tell Izuru exactly that, but the shorter boy’s hands have found his nipples again and all that ends up coming out is a deep moan. Izuru twists and flicks his nipples until Shuuhei’s voice is hoarse from moaning and a tear rolls down his cheek from how  _ good _ it all feels.

Only then does Izuru pause, thumbing the tear away and asking in a soft voice whether Shuuhei is alright to continue. 

Shuuhei nods fervently. “I need to  _ come _ , Kira-san, please!”

The smirk is back on Izuru’s face now that he’s confirmed that Shuuhei is still onboard with their activities, and he moves his slim fingers down, past Shuuhei’s flushed chest and trembling abs, down to the trail of hair leading down to his flushed cock and pool of precum.

“You don’t get to come until I say so,” he instructs Shuuhei, who is so far gone with the need to come that he simply nods in agreement, and then  _ screams _ when Izuru’s hand finally closes around his cock, which has been neglected all this while.

This time, he can’t stop his hips bucking up, chasing his orgasm and nearly dislodging Izuru’s hand from his dick.

“Careful,” Izuru chides. “You don’t have much length to work with, so it’s going to slip out of my hand a lot more easily.”

Shuuhei flushes at the reminder of his small cock, and as Izuru twists his hand expertly and pinches gently just under the head, he finds himself a lot closer to the edge than he’d thought.

“I-I’m going to come, Kira-san,” Shuuhei gasps.

Izuru releases his cock, and then draws his hand back and slaps his balls lightly.

The spark of pain that it causes makes Shuuhei tense up abruptly and then he’s coming, decorating his abdomen with long streaks of white. The release after being teased for so long is exhilarating, and he might black out for a little while, vision whiting out and his mind going blank

He’s vaguely aware of someone whining and panting, and as he comes down from his high, he realises that he was the one making all the noise but can’t find it in himself to be ashamed of it. 

Izuru is kneeling next to him, regarding him with a warm smile. As Shuuhei comes down slowly, Izuru tilts his head up gently for a long, slow kiss, the first one they’d shared since coming into the room. It’s surprisingly nice, grounding Shuuhei and giving his orgasm-slowed mind something to anchor to.

Izuru reaches upwards and looses the ties on Shuuhei’s hands, but by doing so, it brings his still-erect cock level with Shuuhei’s face.

Pins and needles tickling his hands, Shuuhei gestures for Izuru to come closer.

“Kira-san, don’t you need a hand yourself?” he asks.

Izuru shakes his head with a smile. “It’ll go away on its own, don’t worry about it.”

He gets up, walking towards the bathroom and retrieving a wet hand towel which he uses to carefully wipe Shuuhei down with. Shuuhei does feel a little guilty that Izuru didn’t get to release like he did, but the calming motions of the towel pull him over the edge into dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> the next day kira and hisagi have a long talk about the sex they'd had and come to the conclusion that they'd both like to continue with it. maybe while being in an actual relationship. maybe.
> 
> ((should i write about their kink negotiation?!?!?! also more about their sexcapades?????!!?!))
> 
> comments and kudos are love; they literally make my day <3


End file.
